You're Special :D
by mastermind123
Summary: John was depressed and lonely when he stumbled across the fabled creepypaste of Jeff the Killer. He unknowingly fell in love with the story and became slowly obsessed with it. More and more he began to start to wish that he could meet Jeff the Killer in person and marvel in the Killer's presence. Be careful what you wish for. Set to Mature for gore, language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**As seen, I've decided to try my hand at writing a story starring Jeff the Killer and an OC of mine. May possibly contain MxM relations in the near future. Not quite sure yet. Anyway, here it goes. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

John rolled over in his bed profusely, sweating ice cold beads that trailed down his face. His throat echoed out quick little groans of both fear and torment before his body jolted up and a scream of anger and pain echoed throughout his bedroom. His pale skin shined with a sleek layer of sweat, his dark brown hair matted down and covering down to the bottom of his nose from the moisture. He groaned and hauled himself out of his bed and walked over to his desk. Turning the light on, he opened his laptop comp and sat down and opened Skype. Gliding his mouse scroller down, he found a contact called "Kidaei" and double clicked it, starting a video chat. While the screen booted up, John reached over and grabbed his headset and glasses and put them on. Seeing his own version of what Kidaei was going to see when he answered the call, John used that little window as a mirror to make his appearance a little more presentable, getting his hair out of his brown eyes and finding a shirt to throw over the wife beater he was currently wearing.

Seconds later, a small boyish face appeared on John's screen. He had dark blonde hair that fell over his eyes, a lean face with slightly noticeable cheek bones and a slightly sharp chin that accentuated his thin pink lips, adorned with two symmetrical ring piercings that curved inward when he smiled and waved.

"Allo John. Vas ist wrong?" asked Kidaei.

"Not much." said John, dodging Kidaei's eye. Kidaei shook his head and giggled.

"Ju are lying. It's alright. Ju can tell me." said Kidaei, smiling warmly. John continued to look downward and he cursed to himself as he aligned left arm horizontally with the web cam and allowed Kidaei to see multiple vertical scars that ran up the outside of John's forearm. Most of them were healed and bright and pink. However two newer ones were still a very dark crimson and oozed slightly when John squeezed them softly. He heard Kidaei softly inhale a sharp breath in his teeth but looked to see him sort of shrugging this off as something normal. John looked to be near tears apparently as Kidaei frowned and made a finger heart with his hands. "It's okay, John. Ich know zhat zhis is tough on ju. But ju need to be strong. Und Ich know zhat you can be strong." said Kidaei, keeping his warmest smile on his face.

"But I miss him. I miss all of you guys too." said John.

"John listen to me. Vhat's done ist done vis zhat relationship. Ju need to move on, und Ich know how tough it is. Ich know how close ju two vere vhen ju vere togezhur. But zhat little schizer is never going to be zhe same. Not after zhe fight zhat ju two had." said Kidaei. John cringed because he knew that Kidaei was right. He and his ex-boyfriend Dane had recently broken up and although they were slight friends now, there was really no hope in salvaging what they had to begin with.

"Everyone keeps saying that though. And I'm trying, believe me I am. But...it's just...it's really hard. I feel so alone right now. I just can't really function without that spark of just, meaning something to someone." said John.

"John, ju mean zhe vorld to me, und Ryan." said Kidaei.

"Yeah, but you guys are like, what, two...three states away." said John.

"Vhat about jur friends?" asked Kidaei.

"They..." John paused a moment and sighed, trying to search his mind for the right words. "They're fun, but..."

"But...vhat?" asked Kidaei after John seemed to pause for one moment too long.

"I don't know. It's...it's like they want me to be okay, mentally and emotionally, but...I don't know. I feel like they bring me out in public just to rub in the fact that whenever they start to bicker, they can look at me and say to themselves, 'Welp, at least we have each other'." said John, frowning and rubbing one of the fresher cuts on his arm. Kidaei shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Umm, Ich don't know vas Ich can tell ju John. Ju need to just stay calm for vone sing, und just try not to take everysing as a jab at jur social status. It's alright to be single und 19. Granted, Ich understand zhat most of zhe people in our generation are single anyvay due to zhe fact zhat zhey can't seem to figure out how to keep it in zheir pants...but, Ich digress." said Kidaei, smiling at John and frowning again when he didn't look back at him. "Hey, vunder child. Did ju hear me?" asked Kidaei, tapping his webcam and making a *bopping* sound that caused John to jump. John pouted and crossed his arms at Kidaei before giggling a little bit as he made a funny face on the camera. "See, zhere ve go. Ich like a smile on ju much better. It suits ju very much." said Kidaei. John giggled and then went back to staring at the floor.

"John, vat else is bozhering ju?" asked Kidaei, still smiling. John's face now became sullen with anguish and despair as he went onto his elbows on the desk, looking like he was about to openly sob. Kidaei took immediate notice and got up to quickly shut his door.

"I had the dream again. The one with _him_." said John. Kidaei smiled softly and giggled to himself.

"Ich figured. Who vas it zhis time?" asked Kidaei. John shook his head and bit his finger to try and hold back the tears. "John, ju need to tell me." said Kidaei, both sad for his friend and borderline excited.

"It was my ex. Him and I, we...we went into his house, and we started with the dog..." said John, a tear escaping his left eye and falling down his cheek. Kidaei shifted a little uneasily but listened on. "I slit its throat while He held it down and covered its muzzle so it couldn't bark. Once the dog was dead, all of its blood on the floor, He hacked its head off and walked out on the front porch and placed it on one of the top of one of the corners of their front steps. It was in the middle of the night so no one saw us." said John, another tear going down his face from his right eye. Kidaei, giggled softly to himself, clearly enjoying these types of stories, and grabbing a sketch pad and working on a drawing for one of his various blogs on tumblr.

"Go ahead, I'm listening John." said Kidaei, looking to John and smiling before going back to his drawing.

"Okay...um," John paused again to remember his spot, continuing on when he did. "After He finished with the dog's head, He moved the rest of the corpse to the coffee table and left it on there, on its back and its legs splayed out. Both of us then started to take our shoes off and place them neatly by the door before he took out a kitchen knife and I took out my buffalo smith and wesson, the one Ryan's got?" said John, Kidaei nodding when he heard the question.

"So, we take our shoes off, and then we go to the stairs and start to walk up them. I'm dressed in all black and he's in his signature, white hoodie, with blood spattered on it already, black dress pants, black converse. There wasn't a breeze in the house, and yet his hair just flowed perfectly as if there was a soft one coming from the top of the stairs. His face still had that same expression though. That psycho smile that he gave himself with that big ass piece of cutlery of his." said John, laughing to himself. "His eyes, or even his entire face for that matter, looked nothing like what you find on google images." said John, falling off topic slightly.

"Ich imagined as much." said Kidaei, nodding and smiling as he drew away. "Vhat happened next?" John smiled and became uncomfortable with the reason as to why.

"We uhh...killed my ex and his parents." said John, giggling softly to himself. Kidaei shifted again and looked him in the eye on the camera.

"But, ju didn't just..._kill_ zhem...did you?" asked Kidaei, a smile starting to form softly on his face. John shook his head, biting his finger a little more suggestively this time.

"No...we...hehehehe~...Jeff and I did so much more than just _kill_ them. We punished them. Because they hated us. They thought we were ugly. And...and...yyyyeeeeaaaahhhhh. Jeff took care of the parents and once that was over, he and I hacked away at my ex. He screamed so powerfully into Jeff's hand as I slammed my knife into his abdomen repeatedly. Jeff giggled softly as he kept whispering 'Go to sleep' over and over and over again into his ear. After we were sure that my ex was dead, I decided to take it a step further and carve him open and spew everything out all over his bed. Organs, bones, you name it. I was just...I was in ecstasy. Once we had everything in a nice little display...we both took one bite out of one of his more loose pieces of meat and left. In the hallway upstairs I giggled when I saw that Jeff had taken the liberty of writing his signature message of 'Go to sleep' repeatedly in the blood of the parents. We got downstairs and put our shoes back on and sheathed our knives before going out the back door, locking it and running into the woods. When we were away, we held hands as we walked slowly to another portion of the woods before sitting down together in front of a large tree and curling up and sleeping together side by side." finished John. Tears streamed down his cheeks and yet, he was still smiling. Grinning rather psychotically before giggling to himself.

"Und zhen vhat? Did ju two pale*?" asked Kidaei, leaning forward in anticipation. John shook his head.

"No. We just killed and slept." he said, giggling softly again and then going back to frowning. "Why am I so fucking fucked up in the head?" asked John. Kidaei shrugged and shook his head.

"Ich don't know. Ju've been hanging out vis a German for more zhan five years...maybe zhat has had somesing to do vhis it?" asked Kidaei giggling to himself. John laughed but didn't feel right.

"Why am I falling in love with a creepypaste that would more than likely just kill me on the spot rather than help me live out this fantasy?" asked John.

"Vonce again. Ich don't know. But, it sounds like ju've experience, in zhis dream, a level of psychological fall that can only be compared to zhat of Jeffs; making ju two seem more alike to vone anozher zhan you two could even hope to expect. Perhaps zhat even creates a mutual respect/trust in zhe bose of ju?" said Kidaei. "Eizher vay, Ich vouldn't sink too far into it. Dreams are only dreams." said Kidaei

"But what if it's not. It seemed so real. So godamned perfect and real. I felt happy, and in love for the first time in a long while. Even more so than when I met Jesse." said John. "As delusional as it is, I feel like if this were to happen and I do experience some horrific psychological break down...Jeff the Killer and I would be like, the perfect match for one another." said John, unsure of whether to sob or not. Kidaei giggled and shook his head.

"Ich don't know bro. Sounds like a very real head scratcher to me. Jejeejejeje." said Kidaei. John felt slightly pissed that Kidaei may have been taking pleasure out of this particular brand of suffering at the moment. "If ju sink about it zho, zhe odds of zhis happening are vone in a million. Even if he vas out zhere, he would probably just do vhat ju said before and gut ju on zhe spot. It's a hell of a gamble, und even if zhe odds play out in jur favor, vhat zhen? Ju vould never know vhat it vould be like to live comfortably again. Ju vould alvays be on zhe run." said Kidaei, frowning and shaking his head.

"I know." said John, becoming a little more distressed. Kidaei sighed and smiled softly.

"Listen, Ich know how ju feel. I promise, zhat jur special somevone vill come into jur life. But you need to be more patient okies?" said Kidaei. John nodded and looked back to Kidaei.

"If this stupid fantasy were to happen though," said John, catching Kidaei's attention. Kidaei stopped drawing and looked up, brushing his blonde hair away from his blue eyes.

"Ja?" he responded.

"What would you do?" asked John. Kidaei stayed silent, wondering how to answer.

"Vhat, exactly do ju mean, 'Vhat vould Ich do?'" he finally said after a long pause.

"Would you call the police?" asked John. "Would you sever every connection that I have to you. Would you throw me out into the cold?" asked John. Kidaei thought hard for a moment and stayed silent for what felt like an eternity. John started to feel warm tears streaming down his face again as he combed his hair with his fingers. Kidaei saw this and looked away again, before finally looking back, slightly unsure of himself while shaking his head.

"Nein. Ju..."started Kidaei, trying to think of the right words. "Ju're special John. I love ju because ju are mein brata. I vould not do anysing to jeopardize zhat for ju. If being in love vis a psychotic serial killer is vhat you consider to be jur ideal conditions und acceptable social counterpart, zhen I cannot berate ju vone single bit. If Jeff zhe Killer is zhe man zhat would make ju happy, zhen Ich vould support ju und vish ju zhe best of luck. However, zhat being said, Ich vould expect zhat you keep me out of any of zhe murders zhat ju two vould be committing." said Kidaei, laughing aloud. John felt a little bit better. It was stupid to think of and more than likely downright suicidal, but he hoped sincerely that if he were to ever meet the psychotic serial killer known as "Jeff the Killer" that, the scenario would play out a lot better than what Jeff's reality track record would say happens to him.

"Alright then bro...I uh...I think I'm going to go back to sleep." said John. Kidaei nodded and waved goodnight to John before John hit the red phone on the Skype call, ending it. He shut his laptop and removed his glasses and his headset from his head and setting them down and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Out of the blue, the lock on his door suddenly clicked and he jumped in his chair, whipping his head around and not seeing anyone. He gritted his teeth and heard laughing from the hallway. Being on a college campus in a dorm however, that wasn't so uncommon to hear in the middle of a Saturday evening into Sunday morning. Sure enough, the party crowd light-weights were coming back in and whooping it up and running up and down the hallways.

"Assholes." muttered John to himself. He never trusted the shitty locks on the standard dorm room doors, especially his, since it was so out of date and in horrible need of repair. He didn't really feel like putting up with the drunk crowd's bull shit tonight. He reached behind a shelf on his desk that stood pressed mostly against the wall and pulled out a small two inch SOG folding knife, flicked the blade's safety off and slid it open and moaning softly at hearing the blade lock in place. He sat and twirled the knife for a moment before flicking his light off and going back up into his bed, and stuffing the hand with a knife in it under his pillow. The shouting party jocks ran up and down the hallway, banging on the doors and screaming "LET'S GO!" repeatedly.

"For fucks sake just go to sleep!" screamed John as one of them smacked on his door repeatedly before running off. John felt a cold breeze on his shoulder as he rolled over and looked to see his window slightly ajar. He cocked his head to the side and immediately tightened the grip on his knife under the pillow. His spine suddenly froze and beads of cold sweat ran down his face as he heard a very quiet snickering sound coming from his closet. John's hands trembled with the covers as he tried to remove them from his body as silently but quickly as possible. He suppressed every urge to scream when he heard a voice whisper happily yet angrily at him.

"That's usually my line.~" John carefully gripped the knife like he was taught by Ryan to do, silently (as best as he could) getting back to his feet and flipping the knife so that the blade was pointed outward from his wrist.

"Whoever the f-fuck you are, I-I'm warning you. I'm t-trained to use th-these." John managed to stammer out with a jittering jaw, both from the sudden decrease in temperature and the perpetual fear of a potential nightmare coming true. The suppressed giggling turned into giggling at a normal volume.

"I can smell your fear. You're terrified aren't you?~" said the voice. John's blood ran cold as his body convulsed in a shudder while beads of colder sweat rand down his face and started to get into his hands, making his vice like grip on his knife a fair bit looser. John's bodily reaction to the voice only seemed to entertain it even more as it giggled softly to itself manically, trying to suppress the urge to full out laugh until he couldn't breath. John gritted his teeth and moved toward the closet and yanked the door open in one swift motion. He froze as he saw nothing in there but his clothes and shower supplies.

"The fuck was-" John screamed as he felt a hand cup his mouth and another on his own hand that gripped his knife.

"Go to sleep!~" the same voice whispered in his ear, before John felt a warm and wet moist muscle glide up the cheek on the other side of his face before the knife in his and was clenched even harder by this person's hand and rammed into John's side twice. John screamed in pain and slammed the back of his head into the persons nose while biting his hand hard and elbowing the person in the head with his free arm. The man screamed in pain as John's teeth broke the skin and the elbow sent him to the other bed in the room. John groaned in pain as he felt his knife still in his side, looking up at the figure that not so gracefully placed it there to begin with. Clearly a male, his face was bleached white and his pale grey eyes surrounded by perfect circles of black scorched eyes sockets, his hair though greasy looking flowed softly in the breeze from the window. His nose, contrary to the floating picture, was perfectly in tact, and his signature psychotic, scarred smile showed his bright pearly white teeth to John quite nicely.

"Jesus H FUCK! You're fucking real! Holy shit!" said John. Mentally cursing himself out, he got pissed at the fact that even though his OWN knife sat lodged in his side, he was stupid enough to actually start fangirlling over the person that put it in there in the first place. But then the pain kicked back in and John started to feel tears gliding down his face as he gritted his teeth and tried to slide his back up the closed door. Jeff the Killer silently walked up to John and slammed his foot into John's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of John.

"Hahahahaah!~ No ones ever gotten to lay a finger on my pretty face like you did!" said Jeff, grinning and reaching into the single pocket of his white hoodie. John started to sob as he grabbed his knife and started to pull it out of his side. As he looked back up, he saw Jeff the Killer grinning as he licked his knife up and down the dull side of the blade. "Too bad you're going to die now, because I really liked what you told your friend, when you told him about that dream of yours." said Jeff, his voice almost in a flirtatious tone. He looked up and pondered his next move while trying to bend the tip of his knife with his thumb and index finger. John groaned and cried openly as he removed the knife and sprayed an arc of scarlet all across the floor. The room began to spin slowly as he felt his knees buckle under him and stop working again altogether.

John collapsed and kept a hand on his side while Jeff quietly paced up to him and pressed his foot on John's bleeding stab wound before applying more weight, causing John to scream. Jeff giggled softly and bent down.

"Looks like Mr. Wannabe Psycho isn't so tough after all~" said Jeff, grinning and gripping John's throat with his free hand. "Any last words Mr. Wannabe Psycho?"

Frantically, John stopped screaming the minute Jeff's hand was around his neck. Jeff looked John in the eye and brought his face mere inches away as John gasped for even the most medial amount of air. In a spurt of John thought would be his last breaths, he frantically spurted out a simple phrase in a quick whisper, only lasting one breath.

"Er eeeuiiul." he said. Jeff froze and stopped breathing himself for a brief moment. The phrase sounded odd so Jeff loosened his grip ever so slightly and put his ear to John's mouth.

"W-what was th-that?" asked Jeff, gritting his teeth and holding his knife with a death grip.

"You're beautiful." said John, once again in a quick breath. Jeff stayed frozen for a bit before his grip loosened. A radio crackling to life was suddenly heard outside the door a few feet away. Jeff swiveled his head in the direction of the sound and turned back to face John, gripping his throat tightly again.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?" he grunted, putting the tip of his knife over John's stomach.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" screamed John. Jeff screamed as well, stabbing John only three times, half an inch deep with each wound before throwing him across the floor into his desk and running out and stabbing the security guard in the throat, in the hallway, multiple times before running down the stairs and outside into the cold night air. John lay on his bleeding side as he tasted metal in his mouth and felt something warm starting to dribble down his lip towards the floor. The sound of frantic footsteps could be heard, as what John suspected was Jeff the Killer, ran into the night air and let out a blood curdling scream before dying away suddenly. Footsteps in the hallway could be heard as some of John's neighbors came rushing up to the security guard outside John's door and then screams as their minds processed what happened. A few of them nervously began to stick their heads around the corner of John's doorway as John himself began to feel his vision get darker and narrower. As he lay there dying, he couldn't help but wonder why Jeff hadn't killed him altogether instead of leaving him here to potentially bleed out.

More security officers from the campus's public safety flooded into the building. Angry voices ordering students back in their rooms or to their respected buildings could be heard. But John's hearing was also starting to fade. Everything was getting quieter as more and more blood started to drain out of his side and front.

"Just go to sleep." John said to himself. He repeated it over and over again, wondering if this was all a bad dream and that he was going to wake up any moment. His vision retreated even more as he felt the world starting to slip away. His body began to go numb, not even feeling the hands of the public safety EMT's grabbing him and strapping him to a gurney before stopping his bleeding. "Go to sleep." whispered John. One of the EMT's took notice of this and looked at him in fear as he rapidly grabbed a defibrillator and charged it up.

"CLEAR!" he screamed, his voice slowed down and very distorted, as he placed the pads onto John's chest and jolted his heart. John felt his body tense up as his torso arched away from the gurney and then plopped right back onto the bed. John didn't feel any different. He just felt tired and very sleepy. And that's all he wanted to do. Just to go back to sleep. What was so wrong with that?

"Let me go to sleep." whispered John, nodding off. The EMT's hit him with another charge from the defibrillator and John felt his every muscle contract again as he plopped down into the gurney.

"We got him!" screamed the EMT slowly, his voice still distorted. John heard nothing but his own breath now; the constant in and out rhythm becoming very soothing. The EMT placed a hand on John's shoulder and assured him that he would be alright as John began to nod off again.

"Can I go to sleep?" asked John in a whisper. The EMT looked at John shocked before slowly nodding and patting him on the shoulder.

_Why did he let me live?_ thought John to himself.

**Well, that's a wrap for this one. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please remember to like, fav, or review, whichever suits your fancy and I'll see you all next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2. Hope you all like. :)**

**(Concept for Jeff in this story:** xsuicidecircusx. deviantart art/Jeff-the-Killer-363540884 (ignore spaces) **)**

* * *

Chapter 2

John woke up hours later in the hospital. His Residence Adviser (RA), a less than average height college sophomore named Jeremy stood outside the room with the doctor. Moments later Jeremy sighed and came in, stunned that John was now awake. He wore a black volunteer fire fighter's shirt and blue jeans with faded red baseball cap that was turned around. He placed his hands in his pockets while rocking back and forth on his feet.

"How uh...how you doing?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh I'm...doing just fine. Yeah, got stabbed in the side with my own knife...so that's sitting pretty well with me now." said John. Jeremy lowered his gaze and darted his eyes away from John's direction.

"Yeah, about that." said Jeremy. It was at this point that John remembered his school's "zero tolerance" policy when it came to things like booze, drugs and especially weapons. "I know you're not the only one in the dorm that's got a blade, but since yours was in your hand when Public Safety carted you off, I had to file it." John froze as his stomach started to tear itself to shreds.

"S-so...what...w-what does that m-mean for me exactly?" asked John, nervous about the answer. Jeremy continued to dodge John's eyes.

"It means that we confiscated it, notified your parents and your name has been filed for suspension pending a formal hearing that will determine whether you're going to be dismissed from Mendicant." said Jeremy. John gripped the bedsheets in his fists.

"You're joking right?" asked John. Jeremy closed his eyes and sighed bluntly.

"Look, I know you didn't threaten anyone with it, okay? You're better than that. But...considering that there was a dead public safety officer just off the side of your doorway-"

"Wait what? Dead public safety officer?" asked John, his stomach now dropping to the floor. Jeremy merely nodded while rubbing the bottom half of his face with his hand. He then stared at John very intently, giving John a vibe of suspicion. "Hang on...wait...you...you don't think I did this do you?"

"John, you gotta see things from public safety's point of view." said Jeremy. It was at this moment that John felt cold metal on one of his wrists. He looked down to see that he was in fact hand cuffed to the hospital bed.

"Wait, just!...Just hold on a sec!" said John. "Jeremy you have to believe me! I DIDN'T DO- urgh!" groaned John as he accidentally brushed his wrist against his stomach. Jeremy took notice and walked over to the table beside John's bed and grabbed a small paper cup, and softly putting the cup to John's lips.

"Open up." said Jeremy.

"What is it?" asked John.

"Just some pain meds." said Jeremy, tipping the cup into John's mouth and letting the pills fall passed his tongue before handing him a small cup of water. John downed the water and swallowed the meds, feeling the throbbing pain in his side lull away. Jeremy stared at the bandaged up wound in John's side. "You know, you don't really know how lucky you are. You missed your kidney by half an inch." said Jeremy. Something struck out at John in that comment as he felt a small part of him want to punch Jeremy in the teeth.

"Wait a minute. I missed? _I_ missed?" asked John. Jeremy took a few steps away from John as he gritted his teeth at him. "Is that what everyone thinks happened? I lashed out at a public safety officer and then tried to do myself in?" asked John, becoming docile again and staring at the sheets, the hand cuffs now starting to make sense.

"Well, no one else was there John. And you were sitting there, bleeding all over your floor in a corner bleeding all over the place." said Jeremy. John ground his teeth against themselves with closed lips as he closed his eyes and looked up, taking a deep breath in and out. He then started to giggle and then full out heartily chuckle to himself. "I'm failing to see the humor in any of this John."

"That sly son of a bitch." said John. "I'm his fucking scape goat." Jeremy stood nervously before looking John in the eye and taking out his phone.

"John, if you know anything about what happened you need to talk to Public Safety right now. You're not in trouble here man. Accidents happen. Especially in college." said Jeremy nervously.

"Why bother. No one would believe me anyway." said John, giggling again and looking out the window.

"You don't know that for certain man." said Jeremy.

"Oh yes I do...in fact, I guarantee it that not a single person on campus will believe me." said John, softly running his free hand's fingers across the stab wounds on his stomach. Jeremy observed this and started to slowly step towards the door. John shook his head and let a singer tear run down his face. "Even you think I'm a criminal don't you Jeremy?" asked John. Jeremy shook his head but didn't take his eyes off of John. "Liar..." He noticed Jeremy getting closer to the door.

"Dude, seriously, what am I going to do? I'm handcuffed to the fucking bed. Seriously, don't treat me like I'm a fucking psycho." said John, gritting his teeth and tugging on the hand cuffs. He looked down and let his fair fall in front of his eyes. Jeremy relaxed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Look, just, take it easy and get some rest okay? The police are going to be by later tomorrow to ask you some questions." he said, putting his phone back into his pocket. John nodded and watched as Jeremy walked out. Seconds later Jeremy came back and stuck his head back into the room. "Can I bring you anything from your room? Change of clothes, laptop?" John perked up at the mention of having his laptop, nodding at Jeremy to have him bring it back. The moment he heard the knob click on the door, he immediately lost his composure and began to openly sob. He smacked his stomach and lurched forward as his entire front seared with the stabbing pain of Jeff's blade as if it were still inside of him. He suddenly found himself grinning from ear to ear as his thumb glided over the stitched up half inch incision in his front. The pain meds weren't even that strong, more than likely a polite suggestion by the other public safety officers at Mendicant University, where John attended college. This, however, suited John just fine. He loved the sensation of pain, which is why he was more than glad to know that his lights had been off when Jeff had stabbed him the previous night; otherwise he would have seen John blushing a deep shade of crimson and a bulge in his crotch. It was a weird kink, he admitted; however, seeing as a lot worse could have happened, he was at least glad that not even a creepy paste serial killer knew about his love of pain.

The entire day went by with a blur. Nurses and doctors coming in and out, checking if John needed anything. Later however, as promised, Jeremy came back with a change of clothes for John, as well as his black hoodie and wool coat and laptop, leaving everything in the chair across the room and having a police officer, whom John had now just learned had been waiting outside the door this entire time, come in and unlock John from his hospital bed.

"Now don't you run off anywhere punk." he said, earning himself a glare from both Jeremy and John.

"Hey man, cut the kid a break. He's had a rough time." said Jeremy, as John walked into the hospital's bathroom, changing out of the gown and into a pair of grey cargo pants and a tan t-shirt, grunting/moaning softly to himself as the fabric made contact with his stab wounds. Finally looking a little more presentable he walked back to his bed and clutched his side and heaved his aching body into the bed. The railing now had multiple pairs of handcuffs on it, cuffed onto one another, so that John could have a little more mobility when he began to type away at his computer. Once settled in, Jeremy handed John his computer and nodded apologetically as he turned and left, followed by the cop, who continued to stare John down as he left the room. John waited for the cop to leave the room before he air jerked himself off and threw his imaginary essence in what he suspected to be the cops direction.

"Prick." muttered John to himself. Feeling something vibrate in his pocket, he felt around his thigh to see that Jeremy had also been kind enough to slip John his phone into one of the pockets as well. Looking in his laptop case as well, he saw that the phone's charger was also inside as well along with a pair of headphones. John smiled, knowing that Jeremy had no doubt of his innocence. Looking back at his phone however, he saw an unread message from Jeremy and opened it.

_Hey, sorry about this whole realm of bs. These guys are just a little edgy. None of us back in Hampden think you could have ever done something this horrific. Just hang in there and be strong._

_From-_

_All of us._

John nearly broke out sobbing. He'd no idea that everyone cared about him on this primal of a level. He felt a little bad responding with a simple "Thanks", but in all honesty, what else could he say. His entire time in college, he hadn't made a great too many friends, and the ones that he did make he'd felt used him to make their own problems seem a little less depressing. But, he felt terrible now for completely misjudging them all, knowing that he would have to owe each and every person on his floor a well deserved apology. In celebration of his new found feelings of euphoria, he powered his laptop up and immediately and began to read creepy pastes. He'd spent a good few hours just reveling in gory detail after gory detail,grinning and cackling to himself whenever some poor dumb spectator to a paste's murder spree was paralyzed with fear. He felt his phone vibrate repeatedly and he looked down to see that his parents were calling him. He suddenly looked down and kept his gaze to the floor, wondering what he should do. He knew that his parents wanted to desperately talk to him, however, he couldn't bear to tell them that he would be having a hearing for possessing a weapon on campus. Unfortunately, he waited too long and kept his grip tight around his phone as it stopped vibrating. He took in a deep breath and exhaled, jumping as it started to vibrate again. This time he quickly pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear.

"H-hello?" asked John, a bit shakily.

"John? JOHN!" cried his mother. John started to well up and he brought his cuffed hand to his mouth.

"H-hi mom." said John.

"Baby, what's wrong. Why are you crying?" asked his mother.

"I-I'm not. I'm just...a little shaken up is all." said John. He heard her sniffle and laugh to herself.

"Well, I'm just so glad to hear that you're alright. You're father and I are going to head up there in a couple of days and take you home." said his mom. John smiled and nodded. He then realized something.

"Wait, mom. You can't take me home. I...have people that need to question me first." said John.

"About the dead police officer and the bloody knife in your hands?" asked John's mom. John's breath stayed in his throat as his entire body tensed up and his knuckles turned white from his solid death grip on his phone.

"Um...yeah." said John. He then heard his mom break down in tears, screaming "it's true" repeatedly. John gritted his teeth and hot tears streamed down his face as he angrily hung up the phone and slammed it down onto the desk and gripped it hard in his hands. Why did no one believe him? He saw Jeff the Killer in the flesh and no one else did. How is that possible? Someone, anyone had to have heard that awful shriek as he ran into the darkness. John quietly sobbed to himself and gripped his phone again and looked at it, seeing that he had another unread text message. He'd been gripping it so hard that he'd hit a button and the phone skipped over the vibration to let him know the message had come.

John hesitated for a moment before scrolling across and unlocking his phone and going to his text messages. The unread message itself was from a number outside of John's contacts, so only a ten digit phone number appeared. He clicked on it and shuddered with both fear and delight when he read it.

_Hope you enjoyed our little date last night. I'll be by later for a part 2. Lol. Remember, just GO TO SLEEP!_

John grinned to himself, knowing that he would be proven innocent tonight. His room was completely secure. The police stood guard on him like flies on shit because they thought he was a cop killer. And the balcony was never unlocked so there was literally no way that Jeff the Killer was going to get into this room without having to get a little loud. Coming from a town that was almost completely military, John picked up a few things from his friends and neighbors, some of them national guard, some of them veterans, some of them grunts, and even some of them special forces, including Ryan. He'd absorbed as much knowledge as he could from Ryan especially before he'd left for college, learning several techniques on how to fight, shoot, and even escape situations such as the one he found himself in right now. Even though every fiber in his body was screaming at him to stop, he began to tick away at a response.

_Of course babe!~ Can't wait for round two. You still gonna be on top this time?_

John grinned and waited in response. It didn't take long.

_XDDD You're funny. I think I may actually take my time with you. You're going to die tonight._

John's stomach started to do loops in his abdomine as he grinned and ticked away again.

_Ooo baby baby~ You're making me nice and hot, and a little wet between the legs.~ I could very well say the same to you if you do happen to grace me with your presence tonight. ;D_

John sent it, knowing that he was pretty much signing his own death warrant at this point. Jeff's response was actually quite surprising.

_...Dude...are you seriously hitting on me?_

John blushed and giggled to himself, feeling like he may have actually started to gained a slight upper hand.

_...You know what? Fuck it why not? Yeah. I'm hitting on you you gorgeous piece of ass. It's a shame that no one else sees your beautiful face as I do._

John sent it, feeling lighter than air, seeing as this was now his last night on earth. His phone vibrated, after a long while.

_This...you're..._

John waited a good five minutes before typing back.

_Hello?_

His phone vibrated a few moments later.

_Why?_

John looked and scratched his head a little confused.

_What?_

The phone vibrated and John didn't even give it a chance, pressing a button and reading the message immediately.

_Why are you saying these things to me? Why are you saying these things to me? WHY ARE YOU SAYING THESE THINGS TO ME!_

John didn't see any reason to lie anymore.

_Because I'm afraid of you Jeff. But, no matter what all of the entire internet says, I still feel like you're the victim. Your mother and father didn't understand you like I do. They didn't see how beauty is a matter of self perception. As long as you yourself thought, and still think, that you're beautiful, then you obviously are. _

John hesitated and looked around, seeing the sun starting to set on the trees, seeing the last rays if his day on earth shining through the branches. To his surprise, a large blanket of snow had covered the entire land scape of the hospitals court yard. John jumped when his phone vibrated after about half an hour.

_I...want...you..._

John blushed and reread the message carefully, not wanting to misinterpret what Jeff was trying to say.

_What do you want me to do?_

The phone vibrated in his hand seconds later.

_I want you. I want you. I want you! I WANT YOU!_

John started to shake in his place, pulling the covers up and continuing to respond. He only got one letter out before he received another message.

_Keep talking to me! Keep telling me I'm beautiful. I want you! I want you to keep telling me how beautiful i am! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

John sat, stunned at what he was reading.

"What have I done?" asked John to himself. He was shocked with himself; what started merely as a joke may have turned into an accidental obsession with a serial killer. He sighed deeply and began to tick away.

_You're so beautiful, and so attractive. Your face, although different, is pleasing to my eyes all the same. It's like, even though you're a complete psychotic serial killer, you don't feel as though you need to hide it. I find self confidence on that level to be quite admirable and it should be, above all, respected and used as a role model. You are who you are. Don't let anyone tell you differently. ;)_

John couldn't believe all of this as he typed it out. His actions weren't even his own anymore as he clicked the send button and saw that night was beginning to fall. He sighed, knowing that Jeff was getting closer. His phone vibrated and he shuddered at what it said.

_I'm down the hallway~ ;D How should I take care of that blue pest outside your door?_

John got a sour feeling in his gut as he looked to the blurry silhouette of the police officer outside his hospital room. He looked down and thought about it for a moment, before grinning madly and ticking away a response.

_How bout I get him to tell you?_

John waited for a moment, swearing that he heard a sound synonymous to someone typing something on a smartphone down the hallway. The cop outside the door must have heard it too.

"Hey, who's there?" he called out.

"Hey dandy dick?" called John. The police officer whipped his head into the hospital room seconds later. John got a response from Jeff seconds later.

_You're twisted.~ ;D_

"The fuck did you just call me you little punk?" John was in a euphoric high. He felt like the happiest person alive, knowing his end was near. He thought of how strange it was that he completely lost his filter and was saying anything he really felt like.

"Dandy dick. Anyway, if you could pick the way that you died, what would it be?" asked John, giving the police officer his best vampire grin. The officer stood frozen, slowly starting to reach for his side arm. A bleached white hand suddenly cupped his mouth and a long blade was slammed into the side of his neck and drawn out towards his front, causing his neck to spray blood all over half of the room. The body shut down seconds later, causing the floor around his groin to become stained yellow and the room beginning to smell like shit. Jeff walked in giggling like crazy, grabbing the body by the collar of the shirt and dragging the man into the room and shut the door behind him. John put his game face on and stared at the dead body apathetically and then looked at Jeff.

"You know, you really didn't let him answer the question...what if he didn't want to get his throat slit and then dragged into a hospital room now inhabited by a known serial killer and a potential menace to society?" asked John. Jeff stared him down and cackled to himself.

"Perhaps I misjudged you. You're dark." he said, more so to himself, giggling and taking his fingers in the blood and drawing a heart on the chest of his sweatshirt. John smiled to himself off to the side as Jeff approached him and put his knife away, sitting at the foot of the bed. He looked down and saw the multiple pairs of handcuffs around his wrist. "Are these LIARS, trying to credit you for my work?" he asked, taking his knife out again and prodding the cuffs.

"It would appear so, Jeffy." said John. Jeff's gaze shot directly into John's soul when he heard the nick name roll off of John's lips.

"Don't call me that!" he grunted, wrapping the knife's blade around John's wrist, pressing it into his skin, all in one motion. John nodded calmly and stared at his hand as Jeff took the blade away. He looked away in silence and then put his knife away again. John's lack of a filter however, got the better of him again as he reached for a glass of water and began to drink, before setting it down and crossing his legs.

"So how was your day babe?" he asked, the sarcasm being made apparent. Jeff smiled cruelly and looked back to John, crawling slowly towards him on the bed.

"Pretty good. Got some bread and milk from the store, and I killed today." he said, slapping the bandaged portion on John's side through the shirt. John grunted and blushed, mentally cursing himself out because he knew Jeff saw his fetish this time. He opened his eyes to see Jeff a little shocked while one side of his smile twitched. "Do you get turned on to pain?~" John nodded weakly and moaned softly as Jeff pressed his finger into one of the stab wounds in the front and ran it up and down, pressing each stitch hard between his finger and the skin on John's abdomine.

"S-stop!~" moaned John, reaching up with his free hand and grabbing a fistful of Jeff's white sweatshirt by the shoulder. Jeff cackled to himself and brought his face inches from John's before licking up the side of his cheek again.

"NO! I said I wanted you remember? You think I'm beautiful! REMEMBER!? Or were you lying to me like all the others." said Jeff, beginning to reach for his knife again. John shook his head.

"N-no!~ H-hah!~...was-sn't lying...just embar-ah!~-sssed a l-little b-bit!~" moaned John as Jeff kept pressing his stab wounds and burying his index finger into one, causing it to start bleeding again. John pressed his hand onto Jeff's shoulder before he began to softly start to pull him closer. He brought his cuffed hand around Jeff's other shoulder, the cuff making a lout metal on metal grinding sound before John's wrist was stopped short, causing the both of them to look down at it.

"Those could be a problem." said Jeff. The stench of shit in the room was beginning to get to John but he oddly didn't care. He had much bigger fish to fry at the moment. Jeff got up and walked back over to the dead cop, finding a set of hand cuff keys and looking back to the corpse. "You're...you're not going to need these right?" asked Jeff, jingling the keys in front of the officer's dead eyes. John chortled a laugh and began to giggle as he heard Jeff cackle as well, turning back to John and sticking his tongue out while crossing eyes.

"He has no need for jingling keys. They're nothing compared to his coffee and donuts." said John. Both he and Jeff began busting up laughing as Jeff came up and jabbed his thumb into John's side again and unlocking the set, that was cuffed to John's wrist, away from the others, before taking John's hands and cuffing them together. John blushed and arched his back, groaning in pain and pleasure now, not bothering to hide it anymore, as Jeff got back on top of him.

"You're a fun one." he whispered, before taking out his knife again and running the tip down John's front before sticking the knife, blade side up, under the bottom of John's shirt, and slicing up the middle and spreading the shirt apart. John yelp a little bit as his clothing was destroyed and looked up at Jeff with pleading eyes. Jeff cackled as he gouged the tip into John's chest just enough to break the skin, covering John's mouth as his moans of pain and pleasure filled the room. "Be good and I might even let you live." he said. John kept his mouth shut as Jeff began to carve words into his chest. He reached around and grabbed a fistful of hair on the back of Jeff's head and tugged, causing him to groan in ecstasy as well and causing him to bury the tip a little deeper than intended but not hitting any major organs or blood vessels all the same. When Jeff was done, John's vision was a haze. His eyes only half open, he looked down to see what exactly Jeff had carved into him, his eyes shooting open when he saw the words "Jeff was here!" sloppily carved into his chest and upper torso. "And now for the final touch." said Jeff, taking his hand away from John's mouth. "You get to be beautiful like me!" cried Jeff, cackling like a mad man as he stuck the blade into John's mouth and quickly carved a smile out of his cheeks similar to his own.

This pain however, was too much to handle, as John felt the metal cut not only his cheek, but the tissue in his gums and some of the roof and tongue of his mouth. He screamed as Jeff laughed like crazy and got up and walked toward the door.

"Good date babe! I'll see you around!~" he said, grinning like mad and staring at John who'd curled up on his side and angrily watched Jeff as he left the room and slammed the door hard behind him. The loss of blood in his face made him begin to lose consciousness right as the next cop came along and checked in the room and nearly screamed as he rushed at John with a load of gauze.

_He's gonna see me again!~_ thought John. He smiled sincerely as the police officer pressed the gauze on his face and more and more doctors and police rushed to the scene. _What he fuck is wrong with me?_

* * *

**Welp, that's chapie two. Hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to any reviews that may come my way, good or bad. Hope to see you all next time. :D**


End file.
